She Is Like Ecstasy
by Musical Skater
Summary: I have no idea how to describe this at the moment and I'll probably change this after writting another chapter or two but take my gay sin.
1. Chapter 1

She is like ecstasy.

Numbing my veins and mind within seconds then leaving me within a trance as if it was nothing. Leaving a wreak in her wake and causing all I knew to be nothing all in moments.

With blonde cascades that seemed to resemble molten gold and eyes the color of forest green, she caused all mortals to bask to her vicinity. Men and women alike. She stopped conversations that she was near just so the two that were speaking with each other could get a mere glance at her beauty. Adding the fact that she wore short pencil skirts and priceless jewel worth cashmere sweaters, it was hard not to give her your attention and heart by just a single stare.

I wasn't any different.

She only needed to strut her way through the classroom door to get my attention. The sun then graced her with it's affectionate rays making her seem as if she was a goddess. I can remember the dry sensation in my throat that could only be compared to sand paper and my mind then blank from any words but five.

 _Wowzer, I'm really hella gay._

My hands started to sweat as she scanned the room. I tried to look at anything but the beautiful blonde but I couldn't grasp the strength to pull my gaze away. Her eyes then locked on mine for a millisecond and by the smirk she gave afterwards, she knew I was weak.

If there was anyone else in the room, I could of acted like everything was normal. But I was cornered by a predator and I was her prey. I then tried to make the table more interesting than her, yet I was failing miserably. She walked agonizingly slow as her heels clicked loader than a bass speaker at a Vortex party.

 _Click_

 _Clack_

 _Click_

 _Clack_

 _Click_

I got the courage to rip my eyes from the table and up to her face. Her skin was a milky color but not in a sickly way. It complimented her beauty instead. She placed her hand on my chin and stared deeply within my eyes. Her words came through the silence swiftly like a knife.

"The newbie is a cutie huh? I hope you last long here hipster."

Then as if on cue, the bell shattered the moment into pieces as she walked to a different desk. As this happened another set of words echoed through my head.

 _Dog I'm really gay!_

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this small beginning to this story! I've been trying to dust off my rusty writing ability and see if I'm still able to write for this fandom. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Intoxicating

**Okay so I haven't written for this pairing for a while I noticed I never finished what I had started for this on my drive so I decided since I was in a writing mood that I would complete it and see how it goes.**

 **My God I miss writing for these two. Especially Victoria's point of view.**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

She was new. What else can I say? With someone of my caliber, it was normal to make it known that I was the queen of her little world. I just followed what my mother would always say.

Make an entrance.

Make a mark.

Never let them forget you.

Make sure they know this bitch can bark.

The normal steps of being a Chase. Have good grades, don't let anyone top you, and then make them all see that it's you who rules. It's easy, you see?

At least it's supposed to be.

She wasn't supposed to get under my skin, but she was addicting. Watching her squirm under my gaze as my new favorite hobby. Making an example out of her was my new desire. She was talented, I'll give her that. She was cute, no one could deny. She was new to a lot of things, anyone could see it.

So I made her my next target, but I never thought I would be caught in it too.

Her smile became my favorite sight. Topping that of the sunset by the old lighthouse. I toyed with her once by cupping her chin and forcing her to look at me as I leaned in, only to tell her that she wasn't shit but I wanted it to end with some more that. Yet the softness of her skin won't leave my mind. I once had her up against her dorm door one night when everyone else was asleep just to have some fun, but once I was done I couldn't get it off my mind of how her body could have pressed into mine.

She was intoxicating, to say the least.

I know what I wanted and I wanted her. I'm rather open with my sexuality. I've known this about myself for a while. My parents will never know though due to how I know what they would do. If it was still socially acceptable I think that they would have thrown me at the son of the highest bidder, not caring a single thing about my attractions. Chases chase and race for power, as my father once said, whatever can get you a step ahead.

Maybe that's what attracts me to her, the idea of my family not liking her in the slightest of bits.

She's nerdy and frail. Plays guitar and doesn't really have a single fuck to give about anyone's opinion. She wears the same hoodie and converses almost every day with some sort of graphic tee underneath to my dismay. She's not the smartest, she's average.

But she's talented so naturally. She can take a single photo with her little polaroid and it could be the equivalent to that of a priceless work of art. The Persistence of Memory be damned. Hey, Mona Lisa, take a seat. Alfred Eisenstaedt can go to hell with his V-J Day In Times Square. Because Maxine fucking Caulfield is here and is able to make any old plan tree look like the one that Athena gave to Athens. Hell, she could take a photo of anyone and make them seem like Aphrodite with just the right light mixed with just the right angle.

It's fucking despicable with what she can do. Don't even get me started on her voice.

But as she sits there, across from the room from me, with a smile plastered on her face and a laugh that seemed to dance around the room without care, made it painful for me to see that I had something for the little hipster. My new thing to say to her to start her up is whenever she takes a selfie with that dinosaur of a camera of her's is to plainly say "go fuck yourselfie". But I swear to God the heat in my face and the pounding in my chest scream for me to say something quite different.

Max, is a rather unique person. The first to crawl under my skin. No one else would notice her, but I did. Everyone is always watching me but I'm only ever watching her.

She's intoxicating. She's like ecstasy and I'm addicted.

I can't _wait_ for my next hit.


End file.
